My Protecter the Vampire
by chynnchilders
Summary: This is a AU. In a world were monsters and humans live together. A young girl is trying to find her missing older brother. When, a vampire calling himself Mika appears. With Mika's help, will she find her Brother?
1. Chapter 1

" What do you mean!? My brother has been missing for days!" I shout in frustration. The police officer just shrugs. " This is a world were monsters and humans live together. And nobody can help me?" I question. The officer shrugs again.

I sigh as I walked out of the police station. I got my cellphone out and called Yu. " Serenity, I'm still in school. Why are you calling?" He asks in a grumpy tone. " I finally went to the police station, and nobody helped me!" I complained. " Seriously? Maybe, I should try?" Yu asks.

" Thanks that sounds great." I replied, while hanging up. I sighed, as I continued walking home. I put on my ear buds and listen to my iPod. " Aiden, where are you?" I thought as Set Fire to the Rain came on. I suddenly realizes that a car was speeding my way.

I stood frozen in fear. " Come on, move!" I thought frantically. Suddenly, someone grabs me and jumps out of the way with me. I watch from a safe distance, as the car crash in a pole. " Are you okay?" A unfamiliar voice asks.

I finally looked at my hero. I was stun to see a sixteen years old boy with short blond hair, that was in my view somewhat curly. But what caught my attention was the white uniform and the sword. " A Vampire!" I exclaimed in surprise. I ended up running away from him.

I made the chapter short on purpose. Next up, Serenity meets her hero again and ends up becoming friends with him.


	2. Chapter 2

" I ran, I can't believe I just ran!?" I shout the moment I got home. I knew that he saved me, but I'm only twelve! " I wish Yu would come over." I whispered. Yu and his parents are the reason why I wasn't in foster care. Yu is my next door neighbor, and he promise after Aiden disappeared to take care of me.

" I wish you were here, Aiden." I whispered, as I went upstairs. I stopped, when I notice a invitation to a party. The person hosting the party knew my brother, and invited me to most likely to talk about him. I groan softly, as I continued walking upstairs. " Maybe, I should call Yu?" I asks myself later that evening.

I had just finished dinner, and was feeling lonely. I looked around for my cellphone, only to find it missing. " Yu is going to kill me!" I groan, as someone knocked on the door. I immediately thought it was Yu. " Did you forget your key-" I had opened the door and froze. The vampire from before stood at the door.

" You dropped this." He told me, while handing my cellphone to me. " Thank you." I mumbled, trying to figure out how he knew where I live. " May I come in?" He asks. I found myself nodding. " My name is Mika." Mika introduced himself. " I'm Serenity Valentine." I introduced myself, as I close the door.

" I already knew that. Your brother told me." Mika told me. I felt my green eyes widen. " Aiden?! Where is he?!" I question him. " I don't know. He asked me to watch over you." Mika replied, while looking around the house. " Yu isn't going to like this." I thought.

That's knew I notice the clock. " It's already ten?!" I exclaimed. Did I really spent that much time looking for my cellphone? " Mika, I'm going to bed. Do you mind staying over?" I ask him. " That's the reason why I'm here." He pointed out. I immediately felt embarrassed.

" The guestroom is the room closer to the stairs." I told him, as I went to my bedroom. " Why did my brother send Mika here?" I thought, as I got into bed. I thought I wouldn't get any sleep, but I somehow manage. I immediately found myself waking up in the morning. " Is someone shouting?" I thought in surprise.

I listen real closely and then I heard a familiar voice. " Serenity, get out of here!" Yu shouts. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Yu was pinned to the floor by Mika. " Mika! That's my friend, he has permission to come inside whenever he wants to!" I shout, before Mika could draw his sword.

Mika got off Yu and Yu immediately jumped up to punch the vampire. " You call me an intruder? Then what about you?!" Yu angrily questions, as Mika dodge the punch. " I am her protector." Mika coldly replied. Yu's green eyes narrow angrily. " With that uniform, you should stick to protecting noble vampires!" Yu growls.

If Yu was sitting down, I would ruffle his black hair to divert his anger. " Yu, Mika try to get along. I have to prepare for the party tonight." I told them, as put my brown hair in a ponytail. " I'm actually trying to be nice!" Yu protests, before glaring at Mika.

" At least knock before entering." Mika simply said. Yu tried to lunge at him then. I sighed, as they start fighting again.

Author here. In my story, Mika and Yu don't get along at first. The pairings in my story is Mika x Yu, Serenity x Asuramaru, and Serenity x Lest Karr. Serenity is my oc, I just wanted to say that. Anyway I'll announce more pairings in the next chapter. Next up, Serenity goes to the party and meets Asura for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

" Seriously, Yu!" I groaned. " He started it!" Yu protests. I had just left for a few minutes to put on clothes. Only when I came back, Yu had a black eye and it wasn't there before. " Mika, did you start a fight?" I asks the blue eyed vampire.

" Yu-chan, tried to attack me." Mika simply replied, while glaring at Yu. " Can't you get rid of him?" Yu asks me. " You're older than me, so you shouldn't be the kid here." I respond. Yu mutter something under his breath. " Mika knows my brother. So, he's staying." I told Yu, as I finish tending to his eye.

" Okay, but don't expect me to instantly become friends with him." Yu finally says. I smiled at his answer, and started on my breakfast. " So, what party are you going to?" Yu questions me. " A regular party being thrown by a elf." I replied.

" An elf?" Mika questions. "She's a friend of Aiden's, I can't say no." I told him. " Funny, you can't say no to people who know Aiden." Yu comments. If I wasn't nice, I would throw something at him. " Aiden has been missing for days. I need all the help I can get." I remind him.

" Listen, today is Saturday. I can go to the police station, and get someone to take notice." Yu tells me. " That sounds great! Take Mika with you." I said, while finishing to pancakes. " NO WAY!" They both yell out. " Yu, I will tell Shinoa your secret. Mika, you said you are my protector." I told them. Mika looked annoyed, while Yu looked horrified.

" Fine, you win!" Yu exclaimed. I watch them leave, before eating. I knew that Mika being here, will get Yu riled up. " But, if Aiden told Mika to watch over me. Doesn't it mean that Aiden is dying?" I ask myself. I shook my head. " Aiden is too stubborn to die." I thought.

But, suddenly I'm feeling that Aiden is becoming a stranger now. " Am I really doing this?" I ask myself. It was finally evening and the party was starting. " You look fine." Mika reassured me. "You only known me for one day!" I complained.

I was wearing a white dress that didn't look like me at all. " I prefer shorts, leggings or skirt with leggings." I commented. Aiden didn't like me wearing skirts, after the wind blew my skirt once. I actually listen, because a boy my age saw my panties.

" Put shorts on under your dress." Mika suggests. I immediately brighten up. " Thank you, Mika!" I exclaimed happily, while pushing him out of my room. I put on my shorts and went down stairs.

" Wish me luck!" I called out, as I went out the door. I manage to walk all the way to the mansion. " Welcome everyone, to my party!" A blond hair elf called out. I approached her, but I hesitated. " What am I doing?" I thought.

I immediately went inside a private room. The room happen to be the library. " Wow!" I whispered in amazement. I looked around in joy, I never felt this happy in a while. " Escaping the crowd?" A girls voice asked.

" No, I just needed a place to think." I replied. That's when I realized, I wasn't alone. I spun around fast, and almost fell. If the other girl didn't catch me. " Whoa, your clumsy!" She giggled, while helping me up.

She was obviously a vampire with her red eyes. I manage to take in her features. She has long dark purple hair and bangs that cover her left eye, a black headband on her head, a sleeveless dress that was black at the chest area and white at the skirt that open to show her legs. I also notice she had black sleeves that wasn't attached to the dress.

" Are you through checking me out!" She teased. " I wasn't checking you out!" I exclaimed in embarrassment. I wish my cheeks didn't burn now. " Liar! I saw you looking me up and down!" She laughs. " Okay, fine I checked you out." I admit.

The female vampire starts laughing harder. " I'm not mad or anything. I'm just happy that a girl was actually taking a notice to me." She told me, after calming down. " Why would you be happy?" I ask. " Because, I'm a boy." She replied with a small giggle.

" Really!?" I thought in surprise. The male vampire picked up a book and looked at the cover. " So, what were you thinking about?" He ask me. "A lot of things. First, my older brother disappears and nobody can help. Then, a sixteen years old guy appears saying my brother sent him." I said, while my chest aches at remembering that Yu and Mika didn't get anywhere at the police station.

" I can help." The vampire tells me. "Really?" I question. " Yeah, I just need to talk it out with my sister first." He replied. " I'm Serenity Valentine." I introduced myself, I was feeling very happy now. " I'm Asuramaru, but just call me Asura." Asura introduced himself.

" Hey, you're crying." Asura says suddenly. I touch my face and realize that I am crying. " Am I really that happy?" I thought. Asura gave me a questioning look. " Sorry, I'm just really happy." I told him. This seems to satisfy him, as he wipes away some tears on my face. I couldn't help, but shudder at how cold his skin was. " Sorry, I forget that vampires only feel cold." He apologizes.

" That must be hard." I comment. Asura just nods and for a little while, everything was quiet. " Hey! What are you two doing in here?" The hostess asks suddenly. I never heard the door open. Asura looked surprise too. " Amber, keep your parties small next time!" Asura complains, while he left the room.

" Amber, I'm Aiden's little sister. Can you tell me about my brother?" I question her. " Aiden? Oh yeah, he was my boyfriend!" She giggles. " That's it?" I asks feeling despair. " Yep!" Amber replied cheerfully.

I ran out of the library. I didn't stop running, until I got home. " Serenity, what's going on?" Mika asks me, the moment I came in. I just hug him, while sobbing. Mika was probably surprise, but I felt him hug me back. After calming down, I told Mika everything. He listen and told me to get some sleep.

I didn't protest. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. " Aiden, just where are you?" I thought sorrowfully, while falling asleep. " Good morning, sweetie." A female voice called out. " Mom?" I ask groggy. I got up to see, a sixteen years old girl with a teasing grin.

" Shinoa? Did Yu bring you over?" I ask. " Yep, he's downstairs glaring at Mika." Shinoa replied. " Are they ever going to get along?" I question. " They met yesterday, so no." She sighed. I mentally agreed. I changed into a pink shirt and grey shorts. I then followed her downstairs. " Yu, stop glaring at Mika!" I chided him.

" Fine! But, he better behave!" Yu announces. " You need to behave!" I thought exasperated. " Serenity, someone called for you." Mika told me. "Who?" I ask. " She said her name was Asura. She mention something about your brother." Mika replied, while giving me a questioning look.

Immediately I redial the number. " I was wondering if you were calling back!" Asura giggles. " Did your sister agreed to help?" I ask. " She's still considering, but maybe we can see each other again?" Asura suggests. " Sure, when do you want to hang out?" I ask feeling my heart race. " I'm free tomorrow." He replied.

" Tomorrow it is!" I exclaimed happily. " Good, you really got my attention late night. And not a lot of people get my interest." Asura told me, before hanging up. I put up the phone and stare at it. " Little Serenity got a date!" Shinoa exclaimed. " What!" Yu shouts.

" Doesn't she have school tomorrow?" Mika asks. " She's Homeschooled." Yu tells him. " I'm right here!" I complained. I got ignored, so I made my breakfast. " Is this really a date?" I thought nervously. Then I remember calling Shinoa mom. " I hope she doesn't tell anyone." I thought. My parents have been dead for years now.

" Serenity, do you need a chaperone for your date?" Yu asks me. " My date is a vampire. I'm sure I will be safe with him." I reassured the black hair teen. " How do you know?" Yu questions with a huff. Mika glares at Yu. " If you have something to say. Just say it!" Mika demands.

" Fine! I hate you bloodsuckers!" Yu shouts looking somehow satisfied. "Mika looked very angry, before anyone knew it. He's sword was pressed against Yu's throat. " I didn't ask to change into a vampire! I was actually human before!" Mika shout angrily.

I stood in my spot stun. I wanted to stop this, but my mind said wait. Eventually, Mika put his sword away. I watched him go upstairs. " I didn't know." Yu whispers. " Wait for him to calm down. Then you can apologize." I told Yu. Yu and Shinoa decided to leave before anything else happens.

I found myself alone again. I sighed as I continued making my breakfast. " At least, Yu might change his mind about Mika." I thought. I wonder how I would feel about tomorrow?

* * *

Next up is the date and Yu apologize to Mika. I plan for Mika and Yu to start having romantic feelings for each other soon. The other pairing, is still being decided. But, I'll come up with something. See you guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mika is out somewhere. And nobody is going to spy on my date. So, I'm safe from my overprotective friends!" I exclaimed happily, as I went to meet with Asura. He told me this morning to meet him at the park.

" Asura, I'm here!" I call out, when I saw him. " I actually thought you wouldn't come." Asura said in surprise. " Why wouldn't I?" I question. " Because, people are cautious around vampires." Asura replied looking uncomfortable.

" I got a vampire living with me. So, I'm pretty comfortable with vampires." I told him with a smile. " Even though I only met Mika a few days ago." I thought. Asura gives me a smile before taking my hand. " Come on. I want to see the new haunted house at the fair." Asura said looking very happy.

* * *

(No one's Pov) " Have you seen Serenity yet, Shinoa?" Yuu ask the teenage girl. Shinoa shook her head. " Yu. Why are we spying on Serenity?" A teenage boy with short brown hair asks. " Because she's on a date, Yoichi." Yu replied. Yoichi looks confused. Who was Serenity dating?

" Yu. Who is she on a date with? Serenity is homeschooled remember?" Another teenage boy asks. " She met him at a party, Kimizuki." Yu replied. A teenage girl with blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails appears. " I saw Serenity with a vampire. They're going to the fair." The girl said. " The date already started!?" Yu shouts in surprise. " She's dating a vampire?!" Kimizuki asks in surprise.

" Yeah." Yu simply replies. He wants to apologize to Mika. But he still doesn't like vampires. " I'm surprise you are letting her date a vampire." Yoichi comments. " I'm not! I promised Aiden that I would take care of her! So, I'm not letting that vamp around her!" Yu shouts. " Why do you hate vampires so much?" Shinoa asks.

Yu didn't reply. He had plenty of reasons why he doesn't like vampires. But he didn't want to tell anyone about why he doesn't like vampires. " Mitsuba. Go follow them to the fair." Yu tells the blonde haired girl. Mitsuba nods and goes to the fair. Shinoa immediately regrets spying on Serenity's date. She knew Yu was in overprotective older brother mode. And she knows he's going to ruin the date.

* * *

(Serenity's Pov) " It's really spooky here." I thought. I was inside the haunted house with Asura. I thought it wouldn't be scary. But I forgot that ghosts were helping the haunted house this year. " Serenity. Are you scared? If you are scared, we can leave right now." Asura says in concern. I was really touched by his concern. I was about to tell him that I was scared. When a woman starts screaming!

" Serenity. We need to leave now. I smell blood in the nearby room." Asura told me. I wonder if the blood was making him hungry. When I realize two things. One, someone is hurt. Two, whoever hurt the person is very close by. Asura grabs my hand and we start running out of the haunted house. I was various ghost and other employees outside. Everyone looked very scared.

" There's a monster hunter at the fair!" A male ghost frantically shouts. I froze when I heard that. Ever since people discovered that monsters exist. Monster hunters were also discovered. Many hunters decided to quit their profession, while other continues their jobs. Those hunters are ruthless and insane. They spare no one and they won't hesitate to kill children.

" Serenity!" A familiar voice shouts. I turn around to see Mitsuba. She hugs me while whispering something to herself. " I'm taking you home." She announces, before I could say anything. " I'll see you tomorrow, Serenity." Asura says as he left the fair. I noticed he looked very nervous. I couldn't blame him, I was scared too.

* * *

A few hours later, I was at home. Mika wasn't happy when I told him that a monster hunter was at the fair. I flip through some channels, until something made me stop at the local news. " A woman was found dead at the fair today. Many witnesses say that a monster hunter was at the fair." A news reporter says. " The woman was a human." The news reporter adds. I stared at the TV in horror. The TV suddenly turns off, I look over to see Mika. He was putting down the remote that he took from me.

" You will get nightmares if you keep watching that." He simply tells me. " Mika. Is this person a monster hunter. Because I thought they only killed monsters." I ask him. " They did, until now." Mika replies. At that moment the front door opens. Yu closes the door before he walks into the living room. " Have you guys seen the news? The police are issuing a citywide curfew." He told us.

Mika glares at Yu. " I was trying to keep Serenity from getting nightmares!" The blonde vampire snaps at the green eyed boy. " Oops." Yu nervously chuckles. Mika sighs in frustration and he goes upstairs. " Yu. Please stay over here tonight. I feel better knowing that you are nearby." I pleaded. " I was already planning on staying over." Yu says as he ruffles my hair.

I got up from the couch and I walk towards the staircase. " How was your date?" Yu asks me. I blush at the question. " It wasn't a date!" I shout in embarrassment. I climb the stairs while ignoring Yu's questions.

* * *

(No ones pov) " Come on, Serenity! Give me some details!" Yu calls out as Serenity shuts her bedroom door. " Can you mind your own business for once?" Mika coldly asks Yu. Yu turns around to see the blonde vampire leaning on a wall. Mika's arms were crossed and he was glaring at Yu. He was still angry about what happened last night.

The black haired boy take a deep breath. " Mika. I'm really sorry about what I said last night. I didn't know that you were a human before you became a vampire." Yu apologizes. Mika stares at him in surprise. He wasn't expecting an apology. " I'm not going to ask you to be my friend. But we need to put aside our differences for Serenity." Yu told Mika.

The blonde vampire thinks for a moment. " Alright." He agrees. Yu sighs in relief. He looks at Mika and blushes. Mika wasn't wearing a shirt. " W-where's your s-shirt?" Yu nervously asks. Mika raises an eyebrow at the question. " I'm going to take a shower." He replies while giving Yu an odd look.

The sixteen years old boy bolts into a guestroom. He closes and locks the door before he sits on the bed. " What in the world did I just do?! Was I checking out Mika?!" Yu frantically thought. He groans as he lays down on the bed. He was hoping he was sick.

* * *

" Ashera! I can't believe you ignore my warning about the hunter!" Krul's angry voice calls out. Asuramaru flinches and wished that he had a hiding place in his room. His sister only calls him by his old name when she's furious. His door was flung open and his sister stood in the doorway. " How dare you defy my warning! Do you want to die?!" Krul growls.

" No. I don't have anything to do here in the morning time. So I had to go out just this one time." Asuramaru tells his sister. " I hope you enjoyed you date! Because you won't be going outside during the day for a month!" Krul snaps. Asuramaru blushes at word date. " It wasn't a date!" He protests.

Krul ignores her brother's protest as she stalks down the hallway. " By the way! Last Karr is arriving in Japan tomorrow!" Krul calls over her shoulder at Asuramaru. The vampire freezes at that. Lest Karr's arrival means one thing. Something bad is happening in the city. Could there be more hunters? Or was something worse than hunters were around?

Vampires weren't supposed to have emotions one person said a long time ago. That was wrong. Vampires can have emotions and right now Asuramaru is afraid. Everything is happening all at once. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen at the end.

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long. I'll write the next chapter soon.


End file.
